Sakura's Delivery Service
by Eraseth
Summary: Follow this young witch as she makes her way through Konoha for her 1 year witch training. Who will she encounter? Yes this is a spinoff of Kiki's Delivery Service, this is NOT a crossover because none of the characters in Kiki's are in this book.


**Welcome everyone to Sakura's Delivery Service! Where 13 year old Sakura makes her way to Konoha. Also if you haven't seen the movie go watch it before this! Lot's of OOCness because characters must fit certain character types of the movie. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kiki's Delivery Service, I give credit to Masashi Kishimoto and Hayao Miyazaki!**

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

"...Now on to the weather report from Northwest Kumogakure. A high pressure system over land will bring good weather overall. Tonight, the wind will be from the west by northwest, wind pressure 3, clear, with a beautiful full moon. Tomorrow should be clear, and also the day after. Next, the futures prices from the Kumogkure Central Produce Market.." The radio says as a pink haired girl lays in the grass.

As she turns off the radio she slowly sits up, before grabbing the radio and running towards her home.

"Saiken! I've decided! I'm leaving tonight!" She yells out at the six-tailed cat. "Mother!" turning to Terumi Mei, "Oh good day! Mother! Did you hear the weather forecast? It's going to be clear tonight. There'll be a beautiful full moon!" as I rush towards my mother.

"Sakura, did you take your father's radio out again?" Mebuki says exasperated.

"Well he won't mind." As she turns to Terumi Mei, "Mei-San how are you?" she turns back to her mother. "I've made up my mind, I'm going to do it tonight." She says with finality.

"But dear, you said you were going to postpone it for a month..." Mebuki responds as she watches Sakura.

"But I don't know if the next full moon will be clear. I want to depart on a clear night." Sakura says running up to her room.

"Ah...Wait a minute! Sakura!" _Poof._ As Mebuki looks down at the potion in her hand she quickly sighs before cleaning out the vial.

"Do witches have to leave home as part of their training?" Mei asks Mebuki.

"Yes, it's an old custom. If a child wants to be a witch, she leaves home when she turns 13." Mebuki responds as she begins a new potion.

"How soon. So Sakura's at that age already?" Mei says chuckling.

"But to leave home alone so young, it won't do in this day and age." Mebuki sighs.

"I remember well the day you came to this town. A tiny girl my age riding on a broom, dropping out of the sky. Eyes sparkling, a little bit saucy..." Mei says.

"But that child, all she's mastered is flying. And there'll be no one to carry on my medicine-making." Mebuki says as she puts a cap on the potion.

"It's the fault of the times. Everything's changing." Mei says.

(HEURFDHFJDJDSKJFD...Sorry about that everyone.)

"Well, you sure were eager to depart, and now that the time has come, you're sure dilly-dallying." Sakura says to her six tailed cat.

"No, it's not that. After all, it's the beginning of your independence, and you should be more cautious and calm." Saiken responds shifiting his bluish paws.

"So, what'll I do if I find some wonderful boyfriend?! Don't you think it'll be harder to leave?" She says laughing at the end.

"It's always a worry, what'll happen, because once you decide you're such an impulsive person." Saiken sighs.

"Well, I guess I am. I'm all excited, like when I'm about to open a gift!" Sakura says before looking outside of her window.

"Hey Dad! I've decided to leave tonight!" she yells out as she closes her window.

"What?! But-" Kizashi quickly tries to run but is stopped by a rope holding all the camping supplies. "AH, wait Sakura!" everything comes tumbling down.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Thank you, we'll be waiting." Quickly Kizashi dials another number, "This is Kizashi. Sakura's leaving tonight... Yes that's right." Kizashi says into the phone as he dials multiple people.

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)

"It looks nice doesn't it?" Mebuki asks Sakura as she stitches up the hem.

"If only it were red." Sakura sighs.

"Witches have worn that since long ago." Mebuki says as she finishes stitching.

"A bluish cat...black clothes..." Sakura mumbles.

"Sakura, don't worry about you appearance. What's important is the 'inner soul'." Mebuki says as she taps where Sakura's heart should be.

"Yes, I understand. Leave the 'inner soul' part to me. It's too bad i can't show you." Sakura says adjusting her red ribbon.

"And don't forget to always smile." Mebuki says mock-smiling.

"Okay!" Sakura says smiling a bright smile.

"And write us a letter once you're settled." Mebuki says patting Sakura on her head.

"Father! May I have your radio? Please?" Sakura says clasping her hands together as Mebuki leaves and Kizashi enters the room.

"Hahaha! Of course." Kizashi laughs, "You look a lot like your mother when she was younger."

"Father can you lift me up high? Like when I was young?" Sakura asks.

"Alright." As Kizashi lifts her up with some struggle, "If it doesn't go well you can always come back home." Kizashi says putting her down.

"And come back a quitter?!" Sakura exclaims, "Belechhh!" She pouts.

* * *

I decided to divide the movie into a few parts, since well makes it easier. I know this is short as it is. But I had some bumps and had to stop it right here. Hope you enjoyed!

-theresaKUN


End file.
